oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Burthorpe Games Room
The Burthorpe Games Room is a minigame located in Burthorpe. You can also teleport there using a games necklace made by enchanting a sapphire necklace. Please note that this is a "Safe" minigame. There is nothing to kill you here, and the only way to die is if you are already poisoned. This minigame is not very popular because there are no rewards for playing except game rankings. It is for pure fun and is a common place for people to go and high alch. Some clans meet here to relax and play the board games. For each game, if you have 1500 or higher for your score you can enter the area above, which is only for players with that score for that game. On most worlds, the Games Room is empty. World 45, which is the official Games Room world, is the biggest chance of finding an opponent, although even on that world the room might be empty. options using a Games Necklace.]] Games Draughts RuneScape's version of draughts (known in North America as checkers) uses runes as the pieces. Like real draughts, the object of the game is to 'jump' over all of your opponent's pieces. An important note is that it's played with the "forced captures" ruleset on an 8x8 board. If it is possible to capture an enemy piece, the player must take the opportunity. Runelink RuneScape's version of connect four, using runes for the game pieces. Each player must click a column, which will drop their rune to the bottom-most empty space in that column. A player wins when they connect four of their runes diagonally, horizontally, or vertically. Runeversi Runescape's version of Reversi (Othello). Players, in turn, will place one of their runes by left-clicking a vacant square on the board. A rune may only be placed if it captures one or more of your opponent's runes. Once placed, a rune never moves, though it can be flipped so that it changes rune type. To capture one or more of your opponent's runes, you must trap them between two of your runes. Your opponent's runes will then change into your rune type. This can be done across a horizontal row of runes, a vertical column of runes, a diagonal line of runes or a combination of these. The game is over once the board is full. The winner is the player with the most pieces. However, if both players have the same number of runes on the board then the game is a tie. Runesquares This game is RuneScape's version of Box It. The Runesquares board is arranged in a grid pattern. Each player fills in white line segments one "unit" long. If a player closes a box (they create a line which closes any given 1 by 1 square), that player's rune appears in the newly formed square. The player then gets another turn to place another segment. If the player is not able to form a complete square, however, the players turn is over. The game ends when all boxes are filled, and the player with the most filled-in squares is the winner. NPCs *Sam - A barmaid *Rachael - A waitress Trivia *Jagex originally said there would be more games such as Slime Wars and Chess, but nothing had been heard for a long time. This could be seen on the noticeboard in the lobby. Instead, both of these games have been placed on FunOrb. Chess was one of the original FunOrb games, and SlimeWars was released on FunOrb in February, under the name of "Virogrid". *There are no random events anywhere, so people are not pulled away in a match, or after the challenge. It is common to see people here High Alchemising. *There are 48 tables upstairs and another 48 downstairs, though people are seated from the south-west corner downstairs. This allows for 186 people to be playing at once, though even at the release this was never seen. Category:Minigames